Jungle Hijinxs
Jungle Hijinxs, (バナナジャングル Banana Janguru in Japan), is the first level in Kongo Jungle and Donkey Kong Country. Chronologically, the level Ropey Rampage comes after it. Overview As Jungle Hijinxs is the very first level in the game, this level is made to be one of the simplest level in the game. It has a jungle theme like Ropey Rampage, Barrel Cannon Canyon and Orang-utan Gang. This level also contains minor threats in the level along with enemies to defeat. There is also the banana hoard and treehouse, the treehouse contains an Extra Life Balloon. This level takes place in the daytime and turns into nighttime when the end of the level is reached. This only happens in the Super Nintendo Entertainment System version. The level has a minor count of small abysses in the level itself. The enemies in the level include; six Kritters, five Gnawties, one Necky, and three Klumps. Rambi also aids Donkey and Diddy through the level. Walkthrough When the level starts, Donkey blasts out of his treehouse and onto the ground. He can find three bananas and a lone Gnawty. Donkey can hop onto the steps to his treehouse to go along and collect Extra Life Balloons or continue on land, grab Diddy from the DK Barrel and pass two Kritters on higher elevations of land and nab the letter "K". Then, the two primates encounter two Klumps whom they must attack/avoid until reaching the Star Barrel and gaining the letter "O" which is exactly next to the barrel. Next, the two primates must pass a DK Barrel and then a nut-throwing Necky on a high elevation of land. They can even get a Rambi Animal Token directly underneath Necky. The two must continue passing along until reaching an Animal Crate where Rambi is trapped in. They can free/turn into Rambi, depending on the version and continue. Next, Rambi and the primates encounter three Gnawties and the letter "N". Then, Rambi and the monkeys have a choice to make when coming near the high elevation; they can either go upwards on the high elevation with two Kritters on it or through the hidden bonus area behind a wall. Either way, the monkeys and Rambi are led to the letter "G". Then, they can either break another blockage in an elevated ground as a bonus and then move forward, destroy a lone Klump, jump over two abysses ad then end the level. Collectibles and Secrets K-O-N-G Letters *K: Up on the first ledge, there is a Kritter with the letter K next to it. *O: On the top-right area next to the Star Barrel, the letter O can be found. *N: After the group of three Gnawties, the letter N can be found to the left of the nearby abyss. *G: After the monkeys go out of the first Bonus Level, the two are lead upon a treetop with two merged trees. Above it is the letter G. Bonus Levels *The first bonus area is found right after the letter N. It is behind a wall that Donkey and Diddy must use Rambi for to break through it. In this bonus level, the monkeys and Rambi are found inside of a cave and can collect some bananas and an Extra Life Balloon if quick enough. They must also go in a straight line to get out of the cave. *The second bonus area is found on ground level underneath the letter G. Again, Rambi is needed to break the wall in the small ledge found next to where the letter G is, but on a lower elevation. In this bonus area, Donkey and Diddy must match up three Animal Tokens to win the Animal Token. If they don't win, they win nothing and leave the bonus area. Warp Barrel This Warp Barrel is exclusive to the Game Boy Advance version of Donkey Kong Country. At the start of the level, the two monkeys must scale the treetops and venture forth. At the fourth one, the two must jump from the edge of the tree and into the Warp Barrel which leads the two to a Warp Barrel. This Warp Barrel leads the two right in front of the second Bonus Level close to the Near the Exit sign. Sticker Pad The sticker pad is exclusive to the Game Boy Color version of Donkey Kong Country Next to the exit of the level, there is a ledge. The monkeys must go underneath it to find a green Banana Bunch. Then, Donkey is required to come out to use his handslap move to reveal the Sticker Pad. This sticker is a monochrome sprite render based upon the Super Nintendo Entertainment System's title screen. Photographs The photographs are exclusive to the Game Boy Advance version of Donkey Kong Country. *Inside of the treehouse, located on the far left of the area, behind a banana bunch. This photograph has the title screen from the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, but with lack of the words, "Donkey Kong Country". *Inside of the first bonus level, near the start and scattered among the bananas. The picture is Donkey sitting on Rambi. Gallery Trivia *In the Game Boy Advance remake, the background does not go dark near the end. *Jungle Hijinxs was originally going to have a full nighttime setting and be called Jungle Japes which is also the name for the first area in Donkey Kong 64. *This level also is the only level in Kongo Jungle to have a Necky. de:Dschungel-Fieber it:Giungla Gincana Category:Levels in Donkey Kong Country Category:Locations in Donkey Kong Country Category:Forest-themed